nandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Music♪ Precure!
|othernames = |creator = Ernanda Dalimunthe |original run = February 1, 2015 - January 10, 2016 |predecessor = - |successor = Music♪ Precure! Love❣ |opening song = Musical Catch... Music♪ Precure! Go!! Go!! (Episode 1-25) Musical Catch... Music♪ Precure! Go!! Go!! (Symphony Version) (Episode 26-50) |ending song = Miracle! Magic! Precure Story! (Episode 1-28) Music of the Future (Episode 29-50)}}Music♪ Precure! is a FanMade Precure! Series made by Ernanda Dalimunthe. Unofficialy, this season become the 12th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the twelveth anniversary of Precure Series and premiered on February 1st 2015. Story Long time ago, "Artemis", the Goddess of Love and Music, created a land of peace which only people with clean hearts can enter, Musical Kingdom, with Artemis as it's ruler, alongside with her partner, Cure Music, the Legendary Precure, but, someday later, the darkness who hates music, "Minorta", together with his minions come to Musical Kingdom and invade the land, with the duel of Artemis and Minorta, the battle ended in draw sight, while Minorta's life sealed in the Realm of Darkness, Artemis' life already at it's limit, as Cure Music protect her with his remaining power, Artemis release her greatest power and vanquish all leftover darkness, Cure Music saved Artemis, but, Artemis' life already at it's real limit and her life will gone forever, to prevent that to happen, Artemis tear off her life source which is the life source of all mankinds, "Tears of Music", and scatter it into five pieces of "Crystal of Tears", and send it to earth to wherever it's belong to the earth's parts, and she releases the newborn fairies of light and send them to the earth in a quest to search for the girls with the emblem of music and love in their hearts, and awaken them as the newborn Precures, with that quest, the Precures are fighting the evils to search for the Crystal of Tears by collecting the magical item called Prestal and awaken Artemis to save the world from darkness once again. Characters Precures The Precures are the Legendary Warrior of Light who chosen to fight the darkness and fend off the world from Minorta from the world's destruction, for transforming, they need the transformation item "Love-Dove Miracle" which utilize crystals called "Prestal" (lit. Precure Crystal). They need to collect another Prestal and utilize it's power. Cure Pitch, Cure Voice and Cure Forte use "Love-Dove Musical Fantasy" to execute finishing attacks, while Cure Piano uses "Love-Dove Musical Parade" to execute her finishing attack, and Cure Music uses "Shining Musical Rapier" to execute his finishing attack. To change their forms and powers, they uses an armed item called "Musical Wings Bracelet" with utilizing other Prestal's powers. *'Doriko Melody' / Cure Pitch An energetic sweet girl of Waldenite Academy Middle School in her second year and the first top rank in the country. She's a person who likes help other people and give people a solution. But, sometimes she can't even solve her own problem. she's sweet and always excited but sometimes calm, when it comes to her best friend, she will do anything for them but she always looked clumsy in front of them. Really loves sweet things, especially Louise's cake. Even Louise already tell her to not eat too much, she ignore what Louise said, but, her valuation of sweets isn't exactly the best of all, she really good at any sports recently. Her Precure Power is the Light and the Instrument Symbol is Harp. She introduce herself as "The Melody of Love Spreading through the Song! Cure Pitch!" . *'Aira Tomoko' / Cure Voice A gentle and calm girl of Waldenite Academy Middle School in her second year, have shy personality that even she can't overcome, until she met Melody as a childhood friends, she starts to overcome her shyness and going public to everyone, really independent from child since her parents always work and don't have enough time to come home, only once a few months she can be with her whole family, but, she didn't feel lonely because Melody always with her in every condition, with that, she really believes in Melody. Her Precure Power is Nature and the Instrument Symbol is Flute. She introduce herself as "The Rhythm of The Falling Leaves! Cure Voice!" . *'Yoshimi Aiko' / Cure Forte A strong and straightforward girl and the Captain of Basketball Club in Waldenite Academy Middle School in her second year, she's super energetic and also passionate about made other people laugh, she's smart and always eager to help people with their study, but, sometimes she act really clumsy and forgot about everything at once, her sense of duty and leaderness is very strong, which makes her a really reliable Precure in the future. Her Precure Power is Fire and the Instrument Symbol is Guitar. She introduce herself as "The Beat of Burning Light! Cure Forte!" . *'Hikari Louise' / Cure Piano A princess from the Elventyfillia Kingdom, a kingdom in the Great Britain, who flees to Japan as her kingdom is invaded by the Minorta's minions, as the darkness know she somewhat connected to the Precures and also her parents, and revealed she's a senior Precure who's survived from her kingdom that invaded by Minorta's minion, together with her parents, she runaway to Japan to create a new life, as her parents already know she's a Precure, she at first lead the newborn Precure in secrets and don't want her identity revealed to her friends, but, as time lead, she starts to open her heart and release her identity as a Precure to her friends, really hardworking and elegant also royalty, a really experienced Precure. Her Precure Power is Feather and the Instrument Symbol is Piano. She introduce herself as "The Tone of Holy Feather! Cure Piano!" . *'Yamamoto Shinichi' / Cure Music A legendary Precure who protect Artemis from the darkness, already have a sight of future since he was a child, he already lost his power for being a Precure from the fight with Minorta's minions, and he retired from being a Precure, but, with he sees Melody and the others pursuing their dreams to save the world and awaken his partner once again, his heart starts to move and he able to become a Precure once again. His Precure Power is Music and the Instrument Symbol is Heart. He introduce himself as "The Holy Sound of The World! Cure Music!" . Musical Kingdom *'Lechole' A newborn fairy who send out by Artemis to search out and guide the Precures, and the Precure Fairy of Melody, she's really strict to Melody due to Melody's progression in Precure duty is so slow compared to others, but in her heart, she very kind to others, and in time, Cure Pitch and Echo become the most reliable partner and Melody's power grow so fast due to her power of feelings is so strong. *'Miraclun' Tomoko's Precure Fairy and a really kind fairy towards others, very lovely and really mild-mannered, but, sometimes her anger is uncontrolled, she really scary and shout loud when angry, she really reliable to others especially to Tomoko. *'Fyrup' Aiko's Precure Fairy, the one who set up strategy when Cure Forte's battling, he really smart and diligent, also very tacticful, they have a really big conflict between them, but, their love for each other is the strongest amongst all fairies and make them as the most strongest partner. *'Cradelia' A senior fairy who already be Louise's Precure Fairy for years even when Louise still become a normal girl, after the incident of Louise's kingdom, she attend Louise everywhere she go, helping the other Precure and the other fairies secretly together with Cure Piano, she already amazed with Cure Piano's progress in fighting skill and prowess, stand still alone and hold tough to her beliefs, really kind but strict, she always encourage back whenever Louise heart is wavering, a really tough and reliable Precure Fairy. *'Artemis ' The goddess of love and music, she create serenade for make everyone happy, the one who create the Musical Kingdom, while having a duel with Minorta, her life is threatened, to prevent that, she tore off her life and scatter it to the earth, while the Precures are searching for it, she waits in the "Luminescence Cloud Coffin", a coffin made out of cloud which will put everything into sleep until something that awaits it comes. *'Love-Dove' A magical fairy who's secretly born in Musical Kingdom and fly to earth to give the chosen girl to endows them power to be the Precures, after she gives the girls power to be the Precures, she flees without saying anything, but, in times, she start to reveal herself and start to making friends with the Precures. Realm of Darkness *'Minorta' The main darkness who already be enemies with Artemis from the start, he and Artemis are pure opposite, while Artemis' symbol is Love, his symbol is Hatred. The Precures are in goal to defeat him. *'Groyalfiers' Minorta's general group who summons the Fielt from time to time until Minorta awakens. *'Fielt' The monsters of this season, created from the corrupted Light Criet. Devices and Items *'Love-Dove Miracle' - the Precure's transformation device. *'Prestal' (Precure Crystal) - the crystal which the Precure use for transforming. *'Love-Dove Musical Fantasy' - Cure Pitch, Cure Voice and Cure Forte's weapon. *'Love-Dove Musical Parade' - Cure Piano's weapon. *'Musical Wings Bracelet' - the Precure's power up and form changing device. *'Shining Musical Rapier' - the Sword of Legend and also Cure Music's weapon. Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Music♪ Precure!